sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen
*Maren Rainer |family = *Doug *Unnamed mother |species = Human |gender = Female |height = *126 cm File:Sonicx-ep14-eye1.jpg *162 cm |weight = *36 kg *48 kg |age = *11 *17 |hair color = Blonde |skin color = Peach |eye color = Blue |likes = Sonic the Hedgehog |dislikes = Dr. Eggman |skills =Science |alignment = Good }} is a character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. She is one of Christopher Thorndyke's closest friends and love interest. She is one of the few who readily accepts Sonic the Hedgehog and his residential friends from the beginning. Helen was born with a condition that restricts her to a wheelchair and has spent much of her life as a paraplegic. Appearance Helen has her pink coat and pink skirt with purple border. History Anime Though Helen's role in the series is minimal, she has the most communication with Sonic aside from Chris and becomes quite important to Chris himself. Sonic abandoned a dinner outing with the President to take Helen to the mountains, fulfilling a promise he had made to her earlier in the episode to visit an island filled with beautiful white flowers, all while evading armed troops attempting to retrieve him under the orders of the President's aid, Jerome Wise. Personality Helen is a young girl who, despite being confined to a wheelchair, thrives for adventure. She showed very little fear when Sonic pushed her chair faster then anyone else and carried her up high, laughing when she and Sonic nearly fell off a cliff. She is also a very kind and considerate person. She also has a huge love for flowers and enjoys catching lizards, snakes and bugs. Her personality is a little more outgoing in the scenes shown of her six years later. She acts more sarcastic and is a bit more excitable when speaking with Chris. She turned out to excel in the field of science along with Chris. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic and Helen are good friends. They became good friends in Episode 14, where Sonic promised to go on an adventure with Helen. Chris In the Season 3 there are three signs that they may have developed feelings for each other: *When Chris wrote a card when he will go to Sonic's world, he wrote "For all the people I love: Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Danny, Frances and you... Helen." *In Season 3, when Danny, Frances and Helen tried to bring Chris back, they failed and went to their own homes. When Helen was "walking", she said: "Chris, I hope you're alright. I miss you..." *In episode 69 when Lilim asked Chris if he loves someone, Chris said: "No, I don't have anyone in mind..." But he said so nervously that he laughed a lot. Lilim said to Chris: "I can tell by your face that you're lying", Chris laughed but it was true. In the English dub, he does not deny this at all when asked about if he had someone to bring to their romantic spots. He merely says: "I sort of do, but she's back on my planet". Trivia *Helen was originally depicted on ''Sonic X'' trading cards as being a healthy young girl, but when the series was fully developed, she underwent a slight change and was made a paraplegic. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes